Bipolar hemostatic endoscopic instruments are described in my copending and commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/877,704 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,471. The devices described in that application, which is incorporated herein by reference, overcome the disadvantages of previously known devices by providing bipolar electrosurgical instruments having electrically isolated electrodes.
The electrodes at the working end of these instruments may become worn through repeated use, and the surface finishes of the components may deteriorate due to repeated sterilization in conventional high-temperature steam autoclaves. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a bipolar endoscopic instrument having detachable working ends that may be replaceably connected to a reusable handle portion.
In addition, since the need may arise during surgery to employ working ends having different configurations, for example, curved shears instead of straight-edge shears, it would be desirable to provide a bipolar endoscopic instrument having a reusable handle portion with which differently configured working ends may be removably engaged.